


Before  Graduation

by SeokSeok227



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, lesbian - Fandom, nicomaki - Fandom, yuri - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Lovers, NicoMaki, PanaRin, SidePanaRin, Yuri, love live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeokSeok227/pseuds/SeokSeok227
Summary: Maki wants to confess her true feelings to Nico before graduation.It's harder than she thought it would be.





	1. The summary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic.Sorry if it sucks.

(Maki wants to confess her true feelings to Nico before graduation.It's harder than she thought it would be. )

Maki is a not so normal high school girl.She lives with her father ,the CEO of Nishikino Company .She didn't have any friends until she met Yazaya Nico a transferred student.Nico became Maki's best friend and soon to be crush.  
After two years when Nico was going to graduate ,Maki decided it was time to confess her feelings but it wasn't that easy .  
''What will happen if Nico rejects her .Will they still be friends?''Maki always thought.  
So she made a plan:  
In the last day of school she is going to confess her feelings to her crush with a special love song made by her.

What wil be Nico's answer?


	2. The first step ( Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the two girls met each other.

POV Nico °~°

-How do you feel about being the Best idol in the world ,Nico nico nii -sama?  
-I feel really...  
Then I woke up.  
Potatoes ,that was a really good dream. I was pretty close to felling asleep again but then ....I remembered...I had school.  
I quickly got out of my pick bed and got ready for school. After locking the door I ran to school ,It was pretty late and I didn't want to be late for school. It was my first day after all.  
I entered the school gates looking around. I went into the school and looked for the principal office.On my way there I noticed a really strange orange hair girl.She started singing and running ,two girls chasing after her...  
That was weird ..I thought  
I met my new homeroom teacher who was going to introduce me to my new classmate.  
The lessens began and she lent me to the classroom .When she opened the door ,everyone was staring at me.  
I know I'm attractive but don't stare too much. I though to myself.

-Hey ,everyone.This is your new classmate ,Nico Yazawa.Please introduce yourself!  
-Hello ,I'm Nico.Nice to meet you!  
-You can sit next to Miss Nishikino. She said while pointing at a red headed cute girl.  
I got into my sit next to the cute girl.  
-Okay class,let's begin our lesson!

°Skip 30 min°  
I was bored so I stared talking with the girl.  
-Hey .  
-....  
-Hey  
-...  
She ignored me...nobody ignores me.  
-HEY!  
-What?The red headed girl answered  
-Hey,you two ,keep it down there!The teacher said  
-Sorry..  
She sighed and stared teaching again.  
-Why did you ignore me?I quietly asked  
-I was listening to music ..  
( ಠ_ಠ)  
<) )√ ั  
/ \  
Really?  
-I'm sorry then...  
-It' s okay..So what's your name?  
-Nico ..Yours?  
-Maki..  
-Nice to meet you.  
-Yeah..

Maki POV This girl is pretty cute but annoying. I am not really an social person but we talked a lot .It was pretty ...fun...I showed her around the school and we sat together at lunch . We started talking about random thinks and eating what we did order. We became really good friends. On our way home our hands toughed for a sec.I felt like I was gonna day.What ...the ....is this feeling .... When I got home my personal maid was going to greed me but I stormed into my room and thought all they about Nico and the thing with the hands and .....ugh ..everything is so confusing. I can't like her ...she's a girl..I though. I tried to stop thinking about her and trying to finish my homework. What will happen between them ?? What are Nico's feelings for Maki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.It was crappy..

**Author's Note:**

> This was like a summary for the whole story.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Sorry if it was cringy.


End file.
